


Phone Sex

by Poshu



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poshu/pseuds/Poshu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is mid-call with Spock and they are having phone sex. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Well I just started writing this before work today. I was proud of myself for managing to crank it out before I had to leave.
> 
> We will ignore the fact that I should have finished the next chapter to Building the Future but that is still underway. 
> 
> Uhm. Well... enjoy.

Spock was gasping for air, trying to be quiet about it so he wasn't heard and didn't muffle Jim's glorious moaning. His mate was sighing and mewling as he got closer. He himself had one hand wrapped around his cock shamelessly jacking it while Jim worked him through his orgasm over the phone. His fingers were getting tighter around the device, his mind was getting clouded, all he focused on was Jim's heavy breathing, his wanton noises that escalated as both of them approached the inevitable end of all this.

“Spock... Spoooock I... mmm” Jim sounded so vulnerable, so soft... he had to know that just made him grit his teeth and pump harder. He was doing this on purpose. Steadying his breath was getting harder and harder as he got dangerously close to his climax.

“Jim there is not much time.”

“That's perfect baby, I'm close too.” Jim was on the other line, spread eagle on their bed doing something less than decent with his fingers. “Do you think I could repurpose something from the house and pretend it's you until you get home?”

“Repurpose...”

“Maybe one of the cucumbers?”

“Jim...” ignoring the consequences of ruining the vegetable, Spock surged at the thought of Jim pleasuring himself in such a manner. 

“Don't worry about it...it won't be the same.” there was a coy smile in his voice, Spock could tell. He was proud of himself that he could tell. “I'm just going to have to imagine you but goood Spock.” he sighed as he worked himself through another wave of pleasure.

“What are you doing to yourself?” finally he asked the question Jim had brought up to him four times in this conversation.

“Mmmm... touching.”

“Where?”

“Down there.”

“Jim...”

“Use your imagination, Spock.”

“I am.” and it was making his cock almost uncomfortably swollen. 

“I've got the phone between my ear and my shoulder. This is a two hand job.” 

Spock wondered what he could be doing... but with the mention of artificial penetration surely Jim was... well Spock blushed at the thought, he had taken Jim's words for a tease but was he really...

“Are you truly...”  
“Maybe. And maybe it's nice and maybe it just makes me miss you more. Do you realize how devoid of ridges everything in this house is?” his own ridges flared in response. “Are you still touching yourself Spock?”

“Indeed I am.”

“Good.... talk to me, how's that feel?”

“I find it lacking your presence.”

“Baby I know the feeling. But keep going, for me. Mmmmm... I will too.... ah.....annnnnngh” he sighed and breathed into the phone. Spock closed his eyes, envisioning Jim just as he looked when he was underneath him in their bed. Or straddling his lap. Or spooned against him... the sounds synced perfectly with his memory, Jim's closed eyes and parted lips, his flushed skin, his tousled hair...

“You are beautiful right now.”

“You can't see me.”

“I know what you look like at this moment.” he was stroking himself slowly now, wanting to savor this feeling. It was liberating to be talking like this. “You are the most exceptional beauty I have ever witnessed, you are at your best in this moment.”

“Keep talking...”

“Your skin is flushed, you have goosebumps over your forearms, your back is beginning to arch.” 

Jim was quieter, listening. “...Yeah?”

“Your eyes are the most saturated blue right now, but they close... your brow relaxes, your eyes widen when they open once more, your lips part...”

“Spock...”

“Your tongue is almost silken but I dare not cover your mouth at this moment. I long for your voice, the sound you made right now is the epitome of my....You are more exquisite than any work of art. Watching you move... I cannot look away.” in fact being denied this display right now was almost a crime to him.

“Is this how you talk dirty?”

“Let me hear your voice Jim.”

_“Spock, I-- I fucking like it.”_

“Relax, t'hy'la... continue...”

Jim was nearly complete, as was he. Is was just a few glorious seconds filled with Jim's sensual voice followed by a sharp cry and pleased silence. 

“Spock...”

“When I return...” his voice was lower, more commanding than he'd even heard it before. Jim's breath quivered, he was shivering in response, Spock could tell. “I will...”

“Don't finish that... just... leave it open... let me imagine.”

“Very well, Ashayam.”

“Did you finish?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I'm glad. Let's do this again.”

“...Indeed.” it was indecent on so many levels but Spock couldn't pass up this experience. Jim's smooth voice was still talking sweetly in his ear.

“How do you manage to fuck me when I'm the one who started this? I'm not expecting an answer...just.... I liked it. A lot.”

“I did as well.” 

“You should get back to the others. They'll be wondering where you are.”

“You are correct, Jim. I will be a few hours longer.”

“I know... I'll be here. I love you.”

“And I you, t'hy'la.” Spock was smiling when he hung up. Quickly he cleaned himself and the bathroom up, stepping out he gave no sign of what had transpired. No one was the wiser.


End file.
